Lleril Morvayn
|Base ID = }} Lleril Morvayn is a Dunmer who resides in Raven Rock as First Councilor and represents House Redoran. Background His mother was Brara Morvayn, who was a House Redoran councilor, who ran Raven Rock during the Red Year. After the death of his mother, he took over running Raven Rock. He runs Raven Rock much like his mother did during her rule; fair and just. He places much confidence and trust in his Second Councilor, Adril Arano, who has been a lifelong friend to him. Interactions Served Cold The Severin family hired the Morag Tong to assassinate Councilor Morvayn as retribution for the death of a member of House Hlaalu by one of his ancestors. Dialogue "Whether you're simply visiting or staying here, I think you'll find our citizens will welcome you with open arms." :Do you rule all of Solstheim? "Solstheim is theoretically under my rule, but without revenue from the mine, I lack the resources to actually govern anything but Raven Rock itself. Not that there's much beyond the confines of our town anyway." ::Raven Rock the only settlement on the island? "Well, there's a small enclave of Nords to the north at Skaal village. They pretty much keep to themselves, and we both like it that way. Then there's Tel Mithryn to the east. The Telvanni live over there... sort of a strange lot, but since we're both from Morrowind, we get along. Other than that, Solstheim is crawling with bandits and Rieklings, but that's to be expected living on the frontier like this." :What is House Redoran? "You've never heard of House Redoran? We're the mightiest of the Great Houses and we lead the Council, the ruling body of Morrowind." ::Council? You mean there is no Jarl? "This isn't Skyrim, outlander. A group of powerful and influential Dunmer families have been ruling Morrowind for millennia. They embody a council made up of five Great Houses: Telvanni, Dres, Indoril, Sadras, and Redoran." :::But you said Redoran leads the Council. "Well of course. With four other houses on the Council, someone has to keep the rabble organized. Our house leads the council by virtue of our preeminence in battle, wisdom, and ancestral glory." ::::Sounds rather complicated. "Yes, I imagine it would to someone not of our people. If you're interested in pursuing the subject, help yourself to any of the historical volumes in my library." : "With the mines open, Raven Rock has become a significant colony of the Dunmer people again. I've been able to convince my superiors at House Redoran to send me the resources they've been denying now that we're deemed more important. Soon, we'll have a steady supply of workers and materials to keep going for years to come. ''"My doors are open if you want to discuss matters involving Raven Rock." Served Cold "What you've done for me... for all of Raven Rock... goes far beyond what I would have expected from a traveler to our town. For this, you have my deepest gratitude." :Thank you, councilor. "Now. I'm certain Adril was prepared to reward you appropriately for everything you've done. However, since a bit of coin hardly seems like enough... I've decided to provide something more substantial." ::Oh? "Since the Severin family... or whoever they were... turned out to be criminals, their property is now forfeit. As Councilor, I hereby award you Severin Manor and everything contained within. You've earned your citizenship here, and I hope you'll consider staying with us as a member of our community." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "Do I? What a strange thing. It sounds so familiar, and yet I cannot place the name." :Can you tell me anything about him? "I'm not even sure... I can picture a temple, here on Solstheim. Must've been a bad dream." Quotes *''"Whether you're simply visiting or staying here, I think you'll find our citizens will welcome you with open arms."'' *''"Second Councilor Adrano can assist you with anything you might need."'' *''"Anything you can contribute to Raven Rock will be greatly appreciated... and rewarded appropriately, of course."'' (After completing The Final Descent or March of the Dead) *''"On behalf of House Redoran and as Councilor of Raven Rock, I bid you welcome."'' *''"Don't let the state of Raven Rock fool you. Our desire for Raven Rock's return to its former glory is as strong as The Bulwark itself."'' *''"Your contributions have earned you citizenship here, friend. I'll always consider you one of us."'' (After completing The Final Descent) *''"Traveling beyond The Bulwark will be much safer as the result of your victory at Fort Frostmoth. Many thanks."'' (After completing March of the Dead) *''"I feel I owe you my life for thwarting the House Hlaalu plot to have me assassinated. My deepest thanks."'' (After completing Served Cold) *''"The mines are open and the ebony has begun to flow because of your discovery. My eternal gratitude and blessings go with you, friend."'' (After completing Served Cold) *''"My doors are open if you wish to discuss matters involving Raven Rock."'' Appearances * de:Lleril Morvayn es:Lleril Morvayn it:Lleril Morvayn pl:Lleril Morvayn ru:Ллерил Морвейн Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: House Redoran Members Category:Dragonborn: Councilors